Vocab Sheet
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Robin has assigned the titans homework. But bb cant make heads or tails out of a word, What happens when a certain enchantress decides to help? Fluffly little fluff. Please RxR!


**Hi!**

**Did you miss me? ;)**

**Haha,**

**So I just had this idea in my head and even though it's almost 4 in the morning I just had to write it for you!**

**So…Disclaimer!**

**I'm in no way own or earn profit from Teen Titans, which is owned by DC and Cartoon Network respectively.**

**So without further delay….**

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Raven walked silently through the common room doors.

Her pajama bottoms dragging softly against the carpeted floors as she made her way to the kitchen to make her tea.

Just when she finished boiling the water needed, she heard a frustrated groan come from couch.

Eyebrow raising in curiosity; the empath quickly made her cup of tea and made her way over to the common room couch.

Beastboy sat in a pair of red sweatpants and a gray Liverpool Football **(Soccer) **shirt, gnawing on a number2 pencil as he furrowed his brows in concentration as he stared at a notebook.

Raven looked at him curiously, before she looked over his shoulder and saw him writing working on a vocab sheet.

Ah, yes; Robin-the boy blunder- had decided that he wanted to keep the titans' intellect intact whilst they fought crime. Now no one thought this was a bad idea- who wants a dumb superhero protecting their city?- but they didn't like how he kept giving them homework, which; if not completed would result in the misfortunate titan to have to run extra laps on the obstacle course.

But with the ever hectic routine of being a hero and stopping criminals at all god awful hours of the day, when did they ever really have the time to do homework.

"Need any help?" she asked softly.

The boy screamed and jumped off the couch in shock, falling to the floor in a daze.

Raven held back a laugh as the boy slowly got back up and turned to see you had spoken.

"Oh hi Rae!" the changeling grinned happily, causing the girl to blush. "What was that?"

Reflexively going to throw her hood over her head before remembering that she was wearing her black tank top and purple pj's and instead opted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I asked if you needed help?" she repeated, before adding "and it's Raven."

The shapeshifter chuckled at her response to the nickname, before nodding.

"Yeah, I have all of the other words done but I just CAN'T find the definition for the last one." Beastboy glared at the vocab sheet as if hoping it would spontaneously burst into flames.

Raven couldn't help but smile at his behavior. She couldn't explain it but she had been looking at the changeling differently for the past few months. He was no longer the 'little grass stain' that he was when they all first met. He was still annoying and cracked lame jokes, don't get her wrong; but he also had a lot more moments of amazing insight and empathy. She also couldn't help but notice that his eyes twinkled when he was planning mischief or how when he smiled that single lone tooth always stuck out. She thought he was adorably cute-

Raven's eyes widened marginally, before shaking away the thoughts as a blush threatened to appear.

'_Where did THAT thought come from?' _she asked herself as she heard a giggle in her mind.

"_You know where Ravie" _the emoticon giggled once more.

'_Shut-up Happy'_

'_Didn't deny it'_ the pink-clad emotion sing-songed.

"Raven?"

The half-demon looked up to see the green-skinned boy smiling up at her shyly.

"I'm sorry, what was that Beastboy?"

The changeling grinned at her,

"Could you help me?"

At his hopeful look all she could do was nod as the teen let out a whoop of joy, causing the girl to smile softly before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Now what word did you need?" she asked, cradling her mug of tea in both of her hands as she took a drink of the steaming liquid.

"Umm….e-mar- mory" Beastboy read off confusedly.

The girl quirked an eyebrow

"You mean enamored?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's it!"

The empath sighed at the boy, before taking another sip of her tea.

"Enamored means to charm or enrapture; similar words are fascinate, bewitch, or enchant."

She told him monotonously as she went to refill her mug.

Beastboy nodded-although she couldn't see it and wrote it down before once again groaning.

"Aww man! I forgot to write down the example sentences!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just use all of them in a paragraph or letter"

The boy's eyes twinkled as he nodded, the girl weary at the all too familiar gleam his eyes had when he had an idea.

Several minutes later the teen grinned, "Done!"

He suddenly blushed as he handed the girl his paper.

She looked at it then back at him, "what?"

His blush grew darker "I want you to read it."

She sighed before grabbing it as the boy fled from the room.

'_What was that about?'_ she mused, before deciding to pay it no mind as she read his paper.

**Raven,**

**You **_**illuminate**_** my day.**

**With your **_**facetious **_**remarks and your daily habits; on some days I feel like I've died and met a **_**celestial being.**_

**To **_**sum **_**everything up,**

**I am completely, **_**Irrevocably, **_**and **_**Incandescently**__**Enamored by you.**_

**Yours,**

**-Beastboy.**

Raven blushed as she held the letter to her chest, heart thudding wildly while multiple emotions sighed dreamily in her mind.

'_Maybe Beastboy won't mind running the obstacle course a few extra times tomorrow.'_ She smiled bashfully, tenderly holding the note between her hands as she trekked to her room.

Fully intent on revising her own vocab sheet and 'misplacing' it.

**END**

**Woo Hoo!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I thought it was rather cute=)**

**Though I am a bit biased…..lol**

**So anyways, please Review if you liked it!**

**And please Review if you didn't!**

**Haha**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
